


Реформы на стадии обсуждения

by GrafEnone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Законно заняв пост директора, первым делом Снейп решает обновить преподавательский состав.





	Реформы на стадии обсуждения

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где Снейп жив и назначен директором  
> Весенняя магическая сессия 2018  
> Бонус

— Великий человек — Дамблдор, — с очевидной неприязнью в голосе сказал Снейп, едко так сказал, с чувством. Потом разлил виски по тумблерам и подал один Люциусу. Люциус кивнул в знак благодарности, а Снейп продолжил: — Но вот его кадровая политика меня бесконечно удручает.

Люциус хмыкнул. Что в Хогвартсе преподают люди, негодные к преподаванию совершенно, было известно давно и многим. Лично ему — с первого года обучения Драко.

— Понимаешь, — говорил Снейп, усаживаясь напротив, — одно дело держать при себе нужных людей и давать приют обиженным и ущемленным, и совсем другое — назначать их преподавателями. Речь ведь идет о подрастающем поколении нашего общество. Система образования итак только на честном слове держится, подобное попустительство недопустимо, — он скривился от собственной патетики и добавил угрюмо: — Есть люди, которых нельзя подпускать к преподаванию. И к детям.

«Такие, как я» — читалось в его мрачном лице. Люциус согласно покивал и изобразил все сострадание, на которое только был способен. Судя по скептическому выражению Снейпа, способен он был не на многое.

— Друг мой, — покачал головой Люциус, — тебе давно пора простить старика. Даже если ты не хотел быть учителем.

Снейп фыркнул, и Люциус решил продолжить, не заостряя внимания на неприятной теме.

— Так что там? Заменяешь весь штат?

— Нет, — неохотно сказал Снейп. — Но многих. Кто-то сам не захотел остаться. 

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и устало помассировал висок.

— Совершенно не представляю, кто будет вести Прорицания, — выдохнул наконец. — И Уход за магическими существами.

— Ни одной кандидатуры? — сочувственно спросил Люциус и поманил бутылку с виски поближе, на столик между креслами; всякий тяжелый разговор должно разбавлять чем-то приятным.

Снейп неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Не так уж много волшебников, хоть сколько-нибудь разбирающихся в прорицании. Еще меньше — хотят преподавать.

«Тяжелый случай», — подумал Люциус, но вслух произносить не стал, прозвучало бы излишне мелодраматично. 

— А если переманить кого-нибудь из министерских? — спросил он вместо этого, полюбовался, каким янтарным становится виски в свете огня и послушал аромат. 

— Министерских попробуй, перемани, — Снейп скривился и сделал глоток.

— Ты видная фигура теперь, к тебе пойдут, — пожал плечами Люциус. — Или, если не хочешь министерских, кого-нибудь из недавних выпусков? Многие из них теперь ничем не занимаются, сидят с родителями и бездельничают. 

— Разве что так, да... Придется поднять старые документы.

— А навскидку в голову никто не приходит? — хитро улыбнулся Люциус, и Снейп, уловив его тон, открыл глаза.

— А у тебя есть, кого предложить?

— Дочка Лавгуда, те молодая леди из компании Поттера.

Снейп изумленно молчал.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что она хороша в прорицании? — наконец выговорил он, хмурясь. 

— Все ведьмы, что хороши в прорицании, имеют, так сказать, очень особый вид. Ни за что не пропустишь. Впрочем, это только догадки — я полагаю, что у нее есть потенциал. Но ты можешь пригласить ее как преподавателя по Уходу, по крайней мере. В этом, как ты и сам знаешь, она точно разбирается. 

Снейп замешкался перед ответом, лицо его приняло непередаваемое выражение отвращения ко всему сущему. Отсветы из камина выгодно оттенили это выражение, наполнив его страданием. Люциус мысленно проникся и — мысленно — зааплодировал.

— Кого бы я взял из недавних выпусков — и кого бы я переманил из Министерства, — сказал Снейп вдумчиво, — так это Драко.

Люциус самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Драко ни за что не согласится.

— Знаю. Хорошо, что мне удалось уговорить Слагхорна остаться, — Снейп провел рукой по лицу. — Еще Поттер...

— А что он? — удивился Люциус.

— А ты не знаешь? — Снейп сардонически усмехнулся. — Все обивает мои пороги.

— Что он к тебе ходит как к себе домой, это я видел, вот только зачем?

Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

— Сначала извиняться ходил, налаживать связи, а потом — Мордред его разберет. Драко изящно выразился, будто бы Поттер меня приручает.

Люциус сдержанно хохотнул, представляя, с какой скоростью Драко за такие изящности вылетел из директорского кабинета.

— А может он тоже в преподавательский состав метит?

— Упаси Моргана, — вяло отмахнулся Снейп. — Его бравых потуг с дамблдорской армией Хогвартсу хватило. Впредь таких попыток ему лучше не предпринимать.

— Неужели мальчишка настолько плох?

— Сложно сказать, — уклончиво ответил Снейп, но потом скривился и добавил: — Но я с ним больше не хочу иметь ничего общего. Никогда.

Они помолчали, Люциус подлил Снейпу виски. 

— Еще бы хорошо Бинса отправить на покой. Какой толк от дисциплины, если студенты только спят на занятиях? — Снейп заглянул в стакан, будто надеясь там отыскать ответ, перевел взгляд на Люциуса, и тот печально покачал головой: 

— Погоди хотя бы до тех пор, пока не найдешь замену.

— Зря согласился на это место, — буркнул Снейп через несколько секунд. — Уйду через год.

Люциус поджал губы. Насколько он знал Снейпа — а знал он его очень хорошо — все эти стенания были чистым блефом. Снейп по природе был человеком, готовым с упертостью барана таранить неподдающиеся цели. Всегда так было, и в этот раз — также. Люциус, покачивая в руке тумблер, улыбнулся:

— Я думаю, все это — предмет полемики, друг мой. Все это предмет полемики...


End file.
